


Dinner at the In-Laws

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Movie: Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Parent Maleficent (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: Just a little one shot on the dinner scene from the second movie. How the conversation might have gone had Diaval been mistaken for Maleficent husband and Aurora’s father and the Queen wasn’t as good at gaslighting.This was also thought up because I feel like Diaval doesn’t get enough credit for his part in raising Aurora even though he’s pretty much her Godfather with all he does.Just something I wrote a while ago that I forgot to post.
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272





	Dinner at the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Having trouble tagging this story. Suggestions would be appreciated.

The Captain looked on stiffly as they saw the great bridge being created from the Moors as Queen Aurora, Maleficent, and… a man came walking across. They took in how he walked almost under the wing of Maleficent like Aurora did. How Maleficent seemed to show the same amount of care and casual nature she showed to Aurora. In a way they don’t believe she would do with a mere guard or servant. Not that Maleficent of all people would ever need a guard.

So, it stands to reason this man must also be apart of her family. Maleficent seemed to have a strange fondness for certain humans despite the fact that she clearly detests them from all the stories he’s heard.

He wonders how any man could have fallen for a thing like her. The Captain briefly contemplated if there was such a magic that could force love. He immediately banished the thought when he saw the way the man gazed at her. The supportive hand he left open to her should she ever need it. The way he looked as if he would jump in front of knife point or maul anyone who tried to harm her. No magic on this earth could force that kind of care and love.

He watched as the strange family as they ventured into the castle giving his men final orders before following them inside.

They all walked quietly for the most part in the small corridor. That is until the man spoke up catching the attention of everyone present even if they did not openly show it.

“Have you ever considered turning me into a bear?” He asked.

The Captain and the soldiers struggled not to react to his words. What kind of wife turns her husband into animals? What kind of husband is okay with that? The Captain was beginning to wonder if the man might be a bit touched in the head.

“I think I’d make quite an impressive one. Look at their claws. They’re so strong.” He added. The Captain started to suspect that maybe he wasn’t entirely serious about wanting to be turned into a bear. That he was just trying to make small talk in order to calm Maleficent, who was clearly tense. Aurora seemed as if she was about to agree with him when Maleficent spoke up.

“Why are we talking about bears?” She said her anxiousness clear in her voice for anyone who knew her. She was thankful for Diaval’s attempt at calming her, but she just couldn’t keep up with conversation right now. Too afraid of messing up and ruining all of this for her daughter.

Despite her nerves she still took note of what he said for the next time he needed to be changed.

.

.

.

The royal family waited anxiously in front of the dinning table for their guest. Tonight, would be the night the King and Queen finally got to lay their eyes on Maleficent. The beast they had all heard so much about. Whose daughter also contradicted everything they’ve heard. Because how could a monster ever raise a girl like her?

They were drawn from these thoughts when their guests were announced.

“Presenting Queen Aurora of the Moors.” The young announcer said as dryly as ever. As she spoke the doors started to open. The small band in the corner began to play. The royal family straighten up going to present their absolute best selves.

Philip smiled lovingly at Aurora as she entered, an excited smile on her own face.

“Thank you.” She said as one of the man servants took her cape. Once he did, she just barely kept from running over to Philip who approached her just as hurriedly.

“You look wonderful.” He said quietly to her as they hugged.

“I’m so happy to be here.” She said just as quietly but the joy still clear in her voice. The King and Queen didn’t interrupt their moment and waited patiently for them to part and walk the rest of the way to them.

“Aurora, this is an honor.” The King said his respect shining through his voice and eyes.

Aurora smiled at him and pressed her face against each side of his in a mock kiss.

“Welcome to Ulstead.” He said kindly when they both pulled away.

“Such a beautiful girl.” The Queen started as she walked up to Aurora. She took her face in her hand.

“I can see how you stole Philip’s heart.” She said looking over the girl. This being the first time both she and the King have met Aurora. As their son was the only human welcomed in the moors.

“Your majesty.” Aurora said going to bow to her as Philip had told her was the proper greeting. As she tilted her head downward the Queen’s face twisted and she brought a hand to it. When Aurora came back up her face fell and she looked worried she’d done something wrong. The Queen was quick to reassure her.

“The flowers in your hair. I’m allergic.” She explained.

“I’m so sorry.” Aurora said looking back at Philip wondering why he had not warned her about this.

“Oh, no. No, no. It’s all right. They’re beautiful.” The queen said and before anything else could be said the announcer spoke up once again.

“Presenting Maleficent.” She said in the same dry tone as early. Everyone in the room seemed to tense when the doors opened and revealed the ‘woman’ they’d all heard so many stories about. She was even more intimidating then they imagined, even with her horns covered.

She was not all that drew their attention though. The man beside her who stood almost under one of her wings as they walked grabbed all their attention just as much if not more so. They had heard of no other human at Maleficent’s side before.

He walked closely and confidently next to her. He was dressed in fine attire that matched her own as if their clothing was a set.

“Maleficent, it’s wonderful to see you again.” Philip spoke up first breaking the tense air.

“This is my father, King John of Ulstead and my mother, Queen Ingrith.” He said introducing his family.

“Welcome to our home.” King John said nervousness clear in his voice from the way he paused slightly between each word. He did manage to keep a welcoming smile on his face though.

Maleficent knew this was her time to respond and she felt like all her practice just flew right out the window as she breathed nervously. This did not go unnoticed by the royal family and Aurora who where all very close to her at the moment.

Aurora gave her a nod of encouragement and Philip gave her the slightest smile to do the same.

“It’s so very kind of you to invite me this evening.” She said stiffly unable to remember if she was supposed to smile or hide her fangs. Diaval stood closer to her for support and sent his own worried but encouraging look her way.

“Don’t smile.” He said quietly but it was heard by everyone with how silent the room was. That moment was practically conformation to everyone present that he must be her husband. Who else could give out such a blatant order to a being as strong and ruthless as Maleficent and not be killed on the spot?

Even more convincing of this theory was when Maleficent heeded his words and hid her fangs, but not before giving one large defying smile first.

They all took closer notice of Diaval from then on. If this man could give such orders to Maleficent or even just charm such a beast into loving him to begin with, he was clearly a force to be reckoned with.

“And, um, I would like to introduce you to Diaval, my Godfather” Aurora said affectionally and Diaval nodded to the King and Queen with a warm smile but did not speak.

Everyone present felt just a little better about being around Maleficent now that they have confirmation that her husband, or at least her lover, was human. A human who’d she’d been with long enough to have raised a child together and most likely even before that.

“I trust you had no trouble finding the castle.” The King tried to joke now that the music was playing again and the air felt lighter with this new information.

He was met only with a confused reply from Maleficent.

“Why would I have trouble?” She asked and the King’s smile dropped. He didn’t answer because he was too afraid to explain to her that she had missed a joke.

Thankfully, he did not need to as her husband, Diaval, came to his rescue.

He rushed over to take her cape shooing away the human servant who’d finally mustered the courage to try. Which they were greatly thankful for.

Maleficent was already looking to him for an explanation before he even spoke. Also looking grateful to him for taking her cape as she’d rather not have an unknown human so close to her right now.

“He’s making small talk. I’ll explain it later.” He said quietly.

“No trouble at all.” Diaval answered the King for her after pulling away with her cape.

“Your Majesties, ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served.” The announcer said taking them out of the standstill.

“Please, make yourselves at home.” The Queen said gesturing to the table.

They all walked their way to the long table. The King sat at the head with the Queen on his left and Aurora on his right. Next to Aurora Maleficent sat between her and her husband Diaval. Philip sat on the other side of his mother across from Maleficent.

Maleficent and Diaval couldn’t help staring as the servant’s placed napkins on their laps. Never having had that done before. What was the need when they had hands for themselves even if they did ever need a napkin? Only infants needed to be catered to so much.

Once the servants had backed away Maleficent fluttered her wings a bit letting them rest more comfortably afterwards. The people in the room couldn’t help but be drawn to the sight of such powerful wings moving. They did not feel lesser for it though because even her husband couldn’t keep from watching as they moved.

The food was now being brought to them and revealed to be small, cooked chickens. Both Diaval and Maleficent looked down at the platter in a bit of disgust.

“Bird, delicious.” Maleficent said looking to Diaval’s appalled face. She couldn’t help but tease him a bit. It’s not like she was actually going to eat it. That was too close to cannibalism for her taste.

Though Diaval knew she was just teasing in that dry way of her’s, he still gave her a disbelieving look. Maleficent ignored the look and instead focused on the iron utensils that were alarmingly close to her hands.

The Queen took notice of how Maleficent seemed reluctant to touch her silver ware.

“Is there a problem?” Ingrith asked.

“It’s iron.” Diaval said as if that explained it all. Taking away the silverware from near his wife’s hands.

The King and Queen gave no look of recognition at his words. Aurora spoke up for their benefit.

“Majesty, as you are sensitive to flowers, she is averse to iron.” She explained calmly.

“I had no idea. Take it away at once.” The Queen said flinging her hand at a servant, the King doing the same.

Once the iron was gone the King was the first to speak up. Unable to contain his curiosity about Maleficent’s human lover. Who somehow none of them had ever heard of.

“So, Maleficent…” The King started getting her attention as well as the rest of the tables. He smiled kindly at her.

“…might I inquire as to how you and… Sir Diaval met?” The King said feeling the need to add a title to a man who was brave enough to woo such a woman. The brief thought crossed his mind that such a risk is probably what caused those scars across his face and body. It was a thought that crossed the minds of all the humans present at some point or another. The king banished it from his mind though. Doing his best to kill his internal stigma to the woman.

Everyone in the room focused closely on Maleficent’s answer. Even the servants were interested in this, as Diaval was such an unknown factor. Not even the Queen would interrupt for a rude jibe.

Diaval gave a pleased smile at having been called ‘Sir Diaval’ for the first time in his life. Maleficent resisted rolling her eyes at his clear happiness at the title. She instead focused on answering King John’s question.

“Well, there was a moment in my life where I found myself… at less then full strength. I was in need of assistance for my everyday life. I met Diaval shortly after… my accident and from the day we met he has been there for me whenever I need him.” She said a fond smile on her face being vague about why she needed help in the first place.

Diaval had truly been great during the time she lost her wings. They had bonded well past master and servant over the years of raising Aurora together. So much so that when Maleficent got her wings back and offered Diaval his freedom, he’d taken it but chosen to stay by her side of his own free will for the last five years now.

Maleficent would no longer call him her servant instead she would say life partner as he would the same. For the two of them couldn’t see a future without the other one in it. Even if that future was just the two of them continuing their current relationship and nothing more.

Everyone in the room got understanding looks as Maleficent told her story. It made since that she would fall for someone who apparently saved her and helped her when she was wounded. If you cared for a wounded wild animal, it was sure to be domesticated after it had healed.

However, Diaval seemed taken aback by how she told them how they met and spoke up.

“Um… that’s not exactly how it went from how I remember.” Diaval said contradicting her. Maleficent turned to face him with a steady blank face that others in the room took as silent anger but Aurora and Diaval could both see the amusement twinkling in her eyes. Philip could tell from Aurora’s small smile that everything was okay, so he wasn’t on edge like both his mother and father.

“Well, how exactly do you remember it then, Pretty Bird.” Maleficent said too Diaval mockingly. She never let him live down the nickname Aurora gave him when she was young.

The others in the room seemed to relax again at the term of endearment. They were a little surprised to learn that Maleficent was the pet name giving type. They thought her love would be more of the ‘I’ll kill your enemies for you’ type. They also found the term itself weird.

Pretty Bird? Maybe it was a Moors thing. Like saying ‘Honey’ or ‘Sweetheart’.

Diaval just smiled fondly at her. Nice to see her finally loosening up a bit.

“From the way I recall it. It was you who saved me. Had it not been for your intervention I would have been beaten to death.” He said smiling gratefully at her. Maleficent was bashful but it didn’t show on her like most women. Instead of blushing, she straightened confidently and smiled a bit cockily showing off her fangs unknowingly.

“Well… that is true.” Was all she replied still baring her teeth at him. Diaval smiled back at what others would consider a threatening look. The others in the room questioned how he could sincerely smile back at what was obviously a predatory smile. Aurora, on the other hand, watched them both fondly. Still wondering briefly to herself how she managed to get engaged before the two of them.

“Is that how you came to have all those scars?” The Queen said interrupting their tender moment. Maleficent sent her an annoyed look that at first glance could be mistaken for her usual resting face.

The Queen easily recognized it for what it really was and resisted a smirk. She had thought the quickest way to rial Maleficent up would be through Aurora but apparently her husband was her real trigger.

The King and Philip sent the Queen disapproving looks. Neither spoke up though because they didn’t want to risk making the situation worse.

Diaval seemed unaffected by her comment. He was not ashamed of his scars. Unlike humans’ animals didn’t really value their actual skin all that much. It’s not like it was often seen. Instead they prided themselves on things like their fur, scales, or feathers.

And Diaval had impeccable feathers. Something that’s been confirmed many times by both Aurora and Maleficent. He’d be honest and admit that his feathers were a big reason for his vanity issues.

I mean, who could resist bragging about ones as incredible as his own? Second to none but his Mistress’.

So Diaval just placed a calming hand on Maleficent’s and gave the Queen a smile.

“No, actually. That… situation only left me with a few bruises. These scars are from earlier on in my life.” Diaval explained. His pleasant tone lightening the air a little again.

“Oh? Would you care to share? I’m sure it’s an amazing story. I imagine a man with so many scars and brave enough to enter the Moors and approach an injured… fairy must have had quite the interesting job.” The Queen said questioning his background and barley bothering to hide her disdain for any man that would be willing to lay with fae.

Aurora saw as a light flicker of green smoke came from Maleficent’s finger. She covered it with her own and sent her Mother a pleading look. Maleficent took a small calming breath and reined in her magic.

“Well I-“ Diaval began but stopped when he felt a something on his leg. He looked down to see a cat pawing at his boot. His eyes widened in fear a little and he tensed stuttering over his words. Before trying to shoo the creature away. Maleficent glanced down to see what was bothering him and sent a glare at the cat that was making him so uncomfortable.

As if the cat could sense it’s life was in danger from that one look it scurried off to find another way to approach it’s prey.

“Is something the matter?” The King asked to both Maleficent and Diaval who were openly looking down at something below the table.

Diaval sent the man a reassuring smile and brought his attention back to the conversation at hand.

“No, nothing at all!” He said deciding that they didn’t need another issue to add to that night. He could handle the occasionally pawing off a cat. It’s not like it could eat him while he was still human.

That thought didn’t stop him from feeling anxious though.

It was Maleficent’s turn to give a comforting touch now. She tapped her claws gently against his thigh before pulling away. Diaval sent her a grateful but still nervous smile. His eyes darting about every now and again in search of the cat.

“Well, you were saying? Your previous career?” The Queen asked not letting the subject drop and pushing harder now that she could see the anxiousness in Diaval.

Diaval gave one more look around for the cat as he answered her.

“I didn’t have a job previously.” He said finally catching sight of the cat which was on the other end of the table eyeing him and licking it’s lips. Diaval gulp silently.

“You couldn’t have done nothing. What were you doing with your life then?” She said and Maleficent was getting more and more fed up with seeing her family being interrogated. Especially since he was clearly in distress right now.

“I… I was only focused on survival and the everyday aspects of life. You know, food, shelter, travel, and perhaps finding a partner.” He said his voice hitching when he finished as the cat was now approaching him on the table.

“Well, I congratulate you on your success then.” The King said smiling at the couple. Before either of them could ask what he meant the cat leapt at Diaval making him startle towards Maleficent. Who raised her hand and held it in midair with her magic.

“Contain your animal! Or I will.” She said aggressively. She was not found of seeing her family threatened, as harmless as the threat might actually be.

The Captain at Philip’s side went to pull for his sword. Philip grabbed his arm firmly and sent a disapproving look.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were making a threat.” The Queen said calmly showing no fear in the face of her magic.

“Well, do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Know better.” Maleficent said mockingly.

“Enough.” The King hissed at his wife.

“Put her down. Please put her down.” Aurora pleaded quietly with her Mother. Maleficent turned to look at Aurora and felt a tug at her heart from her desperate eyes. But she still couldn’t quiet calm the anger in her veins.

Everyone present looked on as she turned to look at her husband Diaval. Giving him an inquiring look. They waited with baited breath for the couple of seconds it took for the man to nod at her reassuringly. Maleficent lowered her hand and released the cat from her power.

The air was tense and uncomfortable after that but everyone, but the Queen, took solace in the fact that Diaval could clearly control her when her temper ran rampant. It was nice to have some type of security they could fall back on.

“Well, we have a small gift for Philip and Aurora! To celebrate their glorious future together.” King John said trying to quickly change the subject before things could get anymore heated. The servants took his words as their cue to bring in the gift.

They all watched as a baby crib was pushed into the room. Maleficent gave no indication as to what she was feeling when it was presented to them. The Queen took this as a challenge. She’d come so close to making Maleficent explode. The woman only needed a little more of a push and Ingrith just knew she’d lose it.

“Oh, I simple can’t wait to have a little one running through the castle again.” The Queen begin trying not to smirk with the way Maleficent turned her gaze at her with her teeth ever so slightly bared.

Philip sent Aurora an amused look at the gift. Which she returned neither of them noticing how Maleficent was beginning to get upset once again. Diaval on the other hand did and started readying himself for anything.

“This castle?” Maleficent asked immediately alerting Aurora to something being wrong.

“Yes, of course. This will be their home.” The Queen said noticing the warning looks both Diaval and Aurora were sending her.

“I hear Aurora has a castle of her own.” King John asked believing the air to be light again and just trying to keep with the small talk and avoid another outburst.

“Yes, I do. I should love to invite you all one day.” Aurora said giving the King a pleasant smile.

“Her castle is quiet stunning. You must see it.” Philip agreed with his soon to be wife.

“I would imagine so. Seeing as it was made by fairies and all. I do wonder if we would be welcome, though? Considering the recent hostility towards humans near Ashridge.” The Queen said deliberately bring up the missing human poachers to antagonize them.

Maleficent didn’t even let the Queen’s words get to her. If any humans had been hurt on her land it was most certainly because they were doing something to deserve it. Things that Maleficent could easily imagine.

“Of course, you would be welcomed.” Diaval said quickly resting hand on Maleficent’s own again afraid of her getting upset over the accusation.

Maleficent decided to take a page from his book and ignore her thinly veiled antagonization. Nodding along with Diaval and refusing to even speak on the matter.

She noticed as the Queen’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that. She resisted smirking at having irritated her. It was well worth not throwing back accusations of how many fairy folk had gone missing recently.

That could wait for another day.

“Well that sounds lovely! We would be honored to be welcomed in Ashridge.” The King said, seeing this as a fantastic step forward. He was also filled with glee at the thought of seeing what was considered a place of unearthly beauty.

“Well then we will have to arrange something soon.” Aurora said with a wide smile. Playing on the Kings enthusiasm. Hoping to lighten the atmosphere again.

Seeing that her attempts to agitate Maleficent through Aurora weren’t working the Queen decided to focus her attention on Diaval once again. Not only did he seem to be her weak spot but if he himself was unnerved he couldn’t calm Maleficent like he’s been doing.

“Do you live in the castle as well, Diaval?” The Queen asked. Not really knowing where she was going to take this just winging it. Diaval looked up from poking at the poor dead bird in front of him. Ingrith took a mental note of how neither he or Maleficent hadn’t taken so much as a single bite of the meal. Even Aurora looked rather uncomfortable eating it in front of her Mother. Only taking bites when neither she or Diaval was watching and grimacing ever so slightly with each bite. Clearly something about chicken was unacceptable as food in the moors.

Diaval looked taken aback by the sudden question before composing himself and answering with a pleasant smile.

“Um no, Maleficent and I don’t actually live in the castle. We prefer the comforts of nature to anything that could be manually constructed.” Diaval explained honestly. He and Maleficent generally spent their nights sleeping in caves and trees. Maleficent and he were actually in the process of finding the perfect tree to make a much larger and permanent nest for the two of them to share. Somewhere near Aurora’s castle but far enough the should she and Philip would have their privacy. Even if Aurora choose to move to the human kingdom when she got married the castle would forever be hers and she’d likely spend time in either castle seasonally.

Maybe her summers in the human kingdom when it was most busy and winters in the Moors when the humans spent their time shut in their homes from the cold and would not need their immediate assistance.

The people in the room all thought over Diaval’s words and thought of the discomfort he must go through at night just to please his wife. Human’s were not equipped to spend their whole lives in nature. Especially during the winter. They wonder if Maleficent at least allowed him to sleep in the castle on colder nights so he wouldn’t fall sick. Or maybe she’d just use magic on him to keep him warm enough so he wouldn’t die? Either way physically it must be incredibly uncomfortable to not be able to sleep in a proper bed. Their hearts went out to him.

“Oh? Surely you would be more comfortable in a proper bed and not on the hard ground of the forest floor. I should think there is a high risk of falling ill from exposer.” Ingrith said picking at what had to be a sore spot between the two in there marriage. No sane human would just sleep outside for the rest of their life with putting up some kind of complaint.

She was disappointed and further frustrated to just receive a smile.

“Not at all. We usually sleep in trees, so the cold ground is no worry. Besides, I’m usually resting in one of her beautiful wings. I assure you there is no softer or warmer place to be.” Diaval said fondly looking over at Maleficent. Who smirked a little at having her wings complimented. She greatly missed having her wings back after being without them so long. Not to mention she as well as Diaval worked hard in grooming them so it was nice to have their magnificence pointed out. She couldn’t resist readjusting them a little. Briefly stretching them wide to show off their large and powerful image.

Everyone present looked on at the large and frankly frightening looking wings and tried to imagine the man before them cradled in them like a swaddled baby at night. It was a hard image to imagine. Especially since they didn’t now better to picture him as a small crow in the wings rather than as a human.

Aurora on the other hand had seen them sleep together often and only smiled fondly at the memory. It was one of the rare times they were openly physically affectionate. That and grooming but Aurora was technically not meant to see that happen.

Philip as well as the King seemed to think is was a sweet thought to be in the embrace of your lover throughout the night.

“How lovely.” The King said openly. Receiving a rare genuine smile from Maleficent. She thinks she could grow to like the king. Even if his wife was an infuriating wench.

The sight of her fangs directed at him unnerved the King slightly, but he recognized it from the silent praise it was and smiled back. Ingrith rolled her eyes at the display and was thankfully, for her sake, not noticed.

The Queen was getting more and more enraged with each kind exchange she was no longer caring about doing the subtlety. She just went with what she thought might set Maleficent off sooner.

“So, you never told us how you got those scars?” Ingrith said a little aggressively.

“Mother.” Philip whispered harshly to her and the King gave her another disapproving look. Trying to convey for her to hold her tongue. Aurora also felt a slight hint of annoyance. She was starting to think the Queen was trying to ruin this dinner.

Maleficent’s smile dropped. You’d think people in the room would feel better not to have her fangs out and directed at them but some how the blank expression she now wore was far worse and more terrifying then those fangs. At least with her fangs barred they knew she was in a good mood. They were so terrified that one servant was unable to stop his trembling hands and the soft clatter of the table ware shaking on the metal tray in his hand could be heard throughout the entire room.

“I apologize for my Mother’s brashness. She can’t help her curiosity. Sometimes it gets the best of her.” Philip apologized to Maleficent and Diaval. Maleficent tried to relax her stance once again because if she was being honest she was actual quiet fond of Philip. He made her daughter happy and even though she was dreading the day he would take her away (and kind of hated him for that) she new that Aurora would be in good hands when he did. However, her smile did not return.

His genuine please of forgiveness and Diaval reassuring hand running gently through her wings for a split second was all that was needed to calm her rising anger again. Everyone in the room relaxed as she did. Feeling almost exhausted from the roller coaster of emotions they were going on through this dinner.

“It’s no trouble. I don’t mind her question.” Diaval said with a reassuring smile to everyone at the table. Philip, Aurora, and The King all gave grateful smiles at his understanding and calm at such a rude question. Diaval then turned and direct his kind expression to the Queen.

“I received these scares from various things. Usually fighting.” Diaval explained. Thoughts ran rapid with the type of fights he had to have gone through to receives so many scars and such deep ones at that. It looked as if someone took a blade and carved it all over his body. What the hell kind of career demanded fights like that?

“Fighting in war?” Ingrith asked. Though she still had little respect for this man for siding with the fae she couldn’t help but show some respect to soldiers. They generally understood how this world really worked. Killed or be killed, rule or be ruled, attack or be attacked.

“Yes and no. It felt like a war sometimes but often it was over food. Occasionally over territory.” Diaval explained. The life of a crow was not an easy one. Everyone hated you, even your own kind would turn on you if they felt they had to. Which was usually always. Food was scarce sometimes and you had to look out for yourself and your family. Which often meant fighting other birds for their own food.

Ingrith took in his words and accepted that as a form of war. Clearly this man understood what it really took to survive in this world. If he’s had to fight for all he has. A part of her could understood now why he might take up with a fae. For one as powerful as Maleficent would guarantee he’d want for nothing ever again. At least nothing he’d need to survive. Food, shelter, strong allies. She could provide that all for him. It was no different from her marrying her foolish husband who had enough to provide as a king to be worth it. Likely he was affectionate to Maleficent out of obligation and survival then anything else. For that she could not judge him. In a way she respected him.

However, he still chose the wrong side and it would not be her problem if he didn’t come out of the coming war in one piece. She felt a genuine hope that he would if only so they could have a free conversation between the two of them to talk of what they’d had to do to make it in this world. From the way they talked of how he and Maleficent met she knew he’d likely had her crush his enemies for him and enact his much deserved vengeance. Like she was doing with her own spouse. She may come to like this man afterall. She truly hoped he survived.

“Might I ask what kingdom your from? I would hate to think that citizens in our kingdom have to fight as you have just for food?” The King asked a genuine concern for his citizens reflected on his face. Diaval smiled at the man’s sincerity. So rarely do you see rulers who actually care for their lower class citizens.

“I assure you; your citizens are doing just fine. I can honestly say I haven’t seen any kingdom with happier and healthier people.” Diaval reassured him and the King gave a nod in thanks.

Knowing what type of man Diaval likely was Ingrith realized that he may actually be the type who took pride in the scars that littered his body, as they were proof of his survival of his victory, rather than be ashamed of them. She needed to think of something else that may bother them. Sadly that didn’t leave her with much to work with. She didn’t know enough about Maleficent or her personal life to know what could anger her outside of Aurora, her subjects, and her husband. Who she’d only learned of tonight.

She looked over them and around the room absently trying to will something to come to her mind. As she did she looked down at their plates and once again saw that they were completely full. Well… she had nothing else to go off of.

“Is the food not to your liking?” She asked and for once her question was not rude and actually seemed considerate at first glance. However, by this point her mere voice was enough to annoy Maleficent.

The King and Philip took notice of their plates too. It was Aurora who spoke up this time for her parents. She cleared her throat to get their attention

“My god parents don’t generally eat any type of bird. It’s a little… like eating their own?” She said not wanting to say cannibalism as it sounded so corse.

Philip and the Kings face whitened in guilt and alarm. They should have thought about that. Of course a being with wings like Maleficent wouldn’t want to eat something so similar! It made since that her husband would also respect that and follow her in this example. The servant around them came to the same conclusion and felt there blood run cold thinking of how offensive it would be if the roles were reversed and human guest were served something close to humanoid like… elf or something.

Ingrith and the Captain on the other hand didn’t really understand fully. Birds of prey eat other birds all the time. Maleficent would be the biggest one of all so why would she not consume other birds? Though maybe it was her more humanoid characteristics that kept her from doing such and saw it as cannibalism.

“I beg your forgiveness Maleficent! I should have realized!” Philip exclaimed. He out of everyone should have realized. He spent the most time at the moors then any outsider. So much so that he wasn’t even considered an outsider anymore. He should have thought to ask.

“It’s quite alright Philip. You can’t be blamed for something I failed to tell you.” Maleficent said. Not so bothered by the food situation. She and Diaval had thought they may make something unsatisfactory and so had eaten a light snack before they came anyways. Something to tide them over until they could go home and have a proper meal in case they didn’t have anything they liked.

“Be that as it may we have been terrible host to not notice your distaste as soon as the food was put out. Please allow me to correct our mistake.” The King said waving his hand towards the servants.

The skittish servants moved fast to remove the offending meal from the two. Wanting to take away any reason for their anger as soon as possible.

“Mine as well please.” Aurora said having only eaten half of it. The guilt wouldn’t allow her to finish the meal. Another servant came and removed hers. Aurora gave a nod of thanks and a pleased smile took rest on her face. She was happy to see that their families beliefs were being respected and even catered to. She sent Philip a pleased look. He sent a nervous and apologetic one back.

“Please tell us, what do you prefer instead?” the King asked.

“Anything else outside of bird really. Beef, pork, vegetables, fruit, whatever is available. Just not anything winged.” Diaval said. Maleficent nodding along with his words.

“Send word to the chefs, post haste.” The King ordered to their red head attendant. She nodded mutely and went off to do as ordered.

“Thank you for your consideration.” Diaval said for the three of them.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all. It must be hard enough to give up all manner of bird for the sake of your partner. No need for inconsiderate host making it harder for you to resist.” Ingrith said going for another jab at Maleficent and Diaval’s relationship. No doubt he gave up quiet a lot to be with her. Food likely being one of them.

Strangely enough that had been the last straw. After a full dinner of her under handed comments and below the belt jabs. She was sick of it! She’d had enough of these stupid clear baiting.

“I think that’s quite enough your majesty!” Aurora shouted standing from her table scooting her chair back. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock at the outburst. Even Diaval’s and Maleficent’s eyes were wide and their mouths gaping.

“I’ve grown very tired of your tone towards my Mother and Father. I will not just sit here and listen to you go on and on about how you feel about their life style! If we weren’t truly welcomed here to begin with then you should have never invited us!” She finished with a huff of breath. Her face having gone red from frustration and anger.

Maleficent didn’t bother hiding her proud and very amused smirk. She was extremely happy to see her standing up for her and Diaval and part of her couldn’t wait to gloat and point out that despite all her pestering Aurora had lost her temper before her.

Maleficent taking this as her chance to abandon this farce of a dinner stood alongside her daughter and spoke before anyone else in the room could.

“Well said. I think were done for tonight. Well be taking our leave now.” She said with a large smile for the first time in a while as Diaval began to stand next to her and Aurora.

The King and Philp quickly jumped up as well.

“Please don’t go!”

“At least stay for when your food comes!”

They both called out at the same time. Aurora was still visibly upset and her parents looked ready to leave.

“I’m sorry Philip. I just can’t do this any longer. Maybe we can try this again when were actually welcomed.” She said glaring down at Ingrith who was too shocked from having not expected this development. From Philip’s description of her she’d thought Aurora would be more air headed then this.

“You can visit me in the morning.” She said before she wrapped her arms around her Mother’s shoulder. With her free hand Maleficent held her tight around the waist in preparation to fly off. She waved her hand over Diaval and changed him into the crow he was. The lot of them looked on in shock that she’d done such a thing to her husband.

“Let’s go family.” Maleficent said with her wide fanged smile before turning to the nearest window. Covering Aurora with her wing she smashed threw it, even though she could have just opened it, and flew off with Diaval following behind her.

All the rest of the party could do was stare off into the distance as they flew away in anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans of continuing this as a full story. But i may potentially add a couple chapters each on different characters reflecting on the evening. Like the queen, king, philip, maleficent and co., the captain, soldiers, maybe even a few random servants/musicians that were in the room


End file.
